


Early Morning

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Just a quick drabble because I think we need some fluff.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatdankhammondlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/gifts).



> So I decided to write something yesterday. Just something short and sweet. I hope you like it! :D

You sigh as the early morning sunlight streams into the room. With a groan you bury your head into Richard’s chest to try to block out the annoying light.

Richard’s arms wrap around you and he chuckles warmly. “Not ready to wake up?”

“No.” You mumble, glancing up at him.

“Then have a few extra minutes.” Richard grins. “We don’t have to be up for another hour or so.”

You smile softly and lean up to kiss his lips, snuggling back down against his chest with a happy sigh.

Richard presses a kiss to your hair and wraps the duvet around you, keeping you warm.

You close your eyes and listen to the steady thrum of his heartbeat, feeling yourself relax.

Richard snuggles down with you, his chin resting on top of your head as you fall asleep.

“I love you.” You hear him murmur softly as you drift off, feeling safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
